Love Is Just A Game
by Duelist Dork xx
Summary: Never deny you're in love; that's what Joey Wheeler and Abby Starr find out. (I suck at summaries, bare with me here mkay.)
1. Love At First Sight?

Disclaimer : No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything blah blah blah yeah.  
  
A/N : If it sucks, I'm sorry ;_; this is my first story so bare with me herre.  
Yami Me : OH JEEZ, DON'T TELL ME THIS IS ANOTHER CHEESY LOVE STORY?  
Me : T_T; No, it's not a cheesy love story, it's an interesting love story!  
Yami Me : Alright, how many guys fall in love with the character that represents you? T_T  
Me : WHAT? I'm not that egotistic. Only two, okay? And hey, since when do I have a Yami? I got no Millenium Shite @.@  
Yami Me : Yes you do! You have the millenium...belt! Yes, your pyramid-spike belt is the undiscovered millenium item. That's why it has pyramids on it. Mmmhmm.  
Me : That's it. I'm destroying this belt.  
Yami Me : NOOOO WAIT!! JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY ALRIGHT?  
Me : n.n; Oh yeah, this was supposed to be a story, wasn't it? ONWITHITTT...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ya got lucky, Téa, just don't get arrogant because ya beat me at one lousy duel, alright?" said Joey, still trying to seem tough after Téa creamed him at a duel.  
"Just one, Joey?" joked Tristan. The others laughed.  
"Yeah yeah, laugh all ya want, I was just off today," excused Joey.  
"And I bet you were off when Tristan beat you too, right Joey?" said Bakura.  
"Ri--heyy, wait a minute!" Joey said, as the others laughed at him again.  
"Come on guys, he was a finalist in the duelist kingdom, everyone has their off days," Yugi said, sticking up for Joey.  
"That's right, what Yugi said!"  
"Hey, look at the kid maxing out the points on Black Hole!" exclaimed a guy, running past the booth Joey, Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Bakura were sitting at.  
"Look at that poise! I didn't know you could score that high!" shouted another guy, running to a game booth.  
"Eh? What's goin' on over there?" said Joey, perking up his head, looking for the riot.  
"Looks like there's a new kid," said Bakura.  
"Let's go check it out!" said Téa, running ahead of the boys. The rest of them got up and walked over to where the mob was forming, at a virtual reality booth. All they could see was someone in a red jacket, a black sideways cap and baggy jeans scoring points they didn't know the game could go up to. The screen flashed 'YOU WON' five times and they entered their initials in the top high score rank.  
"Just some punk guy tryin' to show off." said Joey.  
"I don't know, Joey, no one's ever scored that high, not even me," Yugi reassured.  
"Ah, it's no big deal, just a video game anyways,"  
"Who is that?" asked Téa, the suspence killing her. The person took off the helmet and turned around...  
"Like I said, it's just a...GIRL?!!" Joey said, eyes widening.  
"No way! Yugi didn't even score that high, he owns at every game!" said Tristan.  
"Well Joey, you shouldn't be surprised, you're used to being beat by girls," joked Téa. Joey glared at her. The girl turned around and took off her hat, letting her short blonde and black streaked hair fall out, then putting it back on. As people surrounded her, Joey stood there dumbfounded.  
"Alright guys, we should get going before the mob grows any bigger," suggested Yugi. As the rest of the group left, Joey still stood there, with his jaw dropped.  
"Joey! Come on!," shouted Tristan, "...Joey?"  
"Ooh, I think Joey's in loooove!" teased Téa. Joey turned and grinded his teeth at her.  
"Am not!" he denied. They laughed.  
"Come on, Romeo, there's duels awaiting," said Tristan, dragging Joey out of the arcade.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alright, Chapter 1. AWWWWWWW JOEY'S IN LUUUURRRHHHHVVVEEEEE.  
Joey : T_T I AM NOT!!!!!!! I SAID I WASN'T, AND I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!!  
Téa : YOU SO ARE!  
Me : *blasts away Téa* I made you the annoying one, now you're annoying me T_T  
Joey : She sure is annoying! High five!  
Yami Me : SHE'S NOT AGREEING WITH YOU, DUDE, YOU'RE IN LOOOOOVE. ADMIT IT.  
Joey : . YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT ALRIGHT??!!  
Me : Hey, this is MY story I say you're in love k? Thanks.  
Joey : .......... T.T;; 


	2. The Duel

Téa : Why am I the annoying character? ;_;  
Me : Cause you're white  
Yami Me : AND ANNOYING.  
Téa : *runs away crying* I'M NOT THAT ANNOYING!  
Me : T.T;  
Yami Me : Wow, you're so wrong ^_^  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi, Joey, and Bakura are standing around a desk, watching Tristan get his turn of getting creamed by Téa.  
"Oh God, Téa, do you really think your iPetit Angel/i can beat his iBaron Of The Fiend Sword/i?" joked Joey.  
"Just wait and see," said Téa, proudly.  
"Alright, iBaron Of The Fiend Sword/i...get that...little...thing off the field!" said Tristan.  
"You so fell for my trap!" said Téa, flipping over the trap card /i.  
"Oh well, it only makes my attack go to 0, not like your Shining Friendship is powerful enough anyways!"  
"Or is it?" said Téa, placing two Equip cards on the field, and taking Tristan's life points down to zero.  
"Man! That's just wrong!"  
"Who got creamed this time?" teased Joey. When Yugi's friend (once foe) Duke Devlin came over, with the same girl from the arcade.  
"Hey Duke," said Yugi, with his wide eyes and bright smile.  
"Hey, guys, this is Abby, Abby, this is Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Bakura, and.."  
"I know, Joey," she said, finishing him.  
"Oh, so you've heard of me?" said Joey, proudly.  
"Actually, I saw Téa own you yesterday at the arcade," she said, grinning. He groaned,  
"Hey, I was having an off day, alright? Not like I usually lose to girls."  
"Oh, is that right?" Abby said, seizing the opporitunity for a duel challenge.  
"Yeah, that /i right."  
"Well, maybe I can put a stop to that," she said, holding up her deck.  
"Sounds like a challenge, Joey," said Bakura.  
"I know, I know, and I accept your challenge." he said, confidently.  
"I told you he's hard-headed, Abby," joked Duke. Joey glared at him. Abby chuckled.  
"Alright, tough guy, how about you go first, we'll start off with 4000 life points," said Abby.  
"Hehe, alright, I play iBaby Dragon/i in attack mode, beat that!"  
"I'll beat that alright, I place one card face-down and play iWitch Of The Black Forest/i in attack mode...but wait, I also equip her with iSword Of Dark Destruction/i, raising her attack points by 400!" she said, as Joey sulked and discarded his bBaby Dragon/b card. He drew another card and smirked.  
"Alright, you got me that time, but now I play iRed Eyes Black Dragon/i, and attack iWitch Of The Black Forest/i!"  
"Not so fast, Joey, I activate the trap card iDragon Capture Jar/i, forcing your iRed Eyes/i into defense mode, so my witch stays."  
She looked over at Duke and winked, as Joey growled. Abby drew another card and grinned.  
"First, I'll play a field card - /i, boosting the attack and defense of all Fiend and Spellcaster monsters by 200 points. And, sacrificing my iWitch Of The Black Forest/i, I play iDark Magician Girl/i in attack mode!"  
Joey looked at her and groaned and discarded his faithful iRed Eyes Black Dragon/i. 'Man,' he thought to himself, 'maybe she's better than I thought, but hey, I can't lose to her, she's too...well...wait, no, I can't fall for her, especially in the middle of a duel. Come on Joey, snap out of it, man!' She looked on, grinning.  
"It's your move."  
"I know, I know, don't rush me," he complained. He drew another card.  
"I...uhhh--iBeaver Warrior/i in attack mode?" he layed down the card, knowing his mistake. Abby drew another card, still grinning,  
"First, I place one card face-down, then, I play a magic card -- iMonster Reborn/i, to bring back my iWitch Of The Black Forest/i, and just to take more life points quicker, I attack your iBeaver Warrior/i with iDark Magician Girl/i."  
"Man, she's better than I thought," said Yugi, on the sidelines.  
"I taught her well," said Duke.  
"I thought you didn't duel?" asked Yugi.  
"I lied," shrugged Duke. Back to the duel. Joey couldn't believe it, he was losing to a girl. A really great one, too, he thought. He shook his head and drew another card.  
"I play i7 Colored Fish/i along with /i, boosting its attack power by 500 points, takin' out your iDark Magician Girl/i!"  
"Hm, not bad, not bad at all," she said. She drew another card and smirked, "but still not good enough!"  
Joey growled, "What?"  
"I play iLady Of Faith/i, but wait, I now activate the trap card iUltimate Offering/i, and although it takes away 500 lifepoints, I sacrifice my iLady Of Faith/i to play iDark Magician/i in attack mode!" (I know in the real card game you're supposed to sacrifice two monsters to play Dark Magician and I should have made Joey sacrifice a monster to play Red Eyes Black Dragon but this is my story so I'm changing the rules a bit k?)  
Joey's eyes widened, along with the rest, besides Duke.  
"Yugi, isn't that /i favorite card?" asked Tristan.  
"Yeah, I guess she likes it too," said Yugi, watching on.  
"Like I said, I trained her well," said Duke, smirking.  
"And iDark Magician/i makes them into fishsticks,"  
"Uhm, uh, iWitty Phantom/i?...no? Uh, iDark King Of The Abyss/i...NO, WAIT, MY LIFE POINTS..ahh, man!" Joey stood up, as did Abby.  
"So, you don't normally lose to girls, I was just a special occasion, right?" she said, grinning.  
"Alright, you beat me, but at least it wasn't with any Petit Shining Angel crap," he sighed.   
"Anyways, great duel, Joey," she said, grinning.  
"Yeah, it wasn't that bad," he said, still trying to sound tough.  
"I mean, yeah, great," he lightened up.  
"So, I guess I'll see you guys around, I gotta run," she said, winking, "later!" She walked away, as Joey stood, dumbfounded.  
"You got it bad, bro," said Tristan.  
"Wait a minute...Joey...likes Abby?" said Duke.  
"Oh yeah," said Téa.  
Joey glared at all of them, "I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!"  
"Joey, the first step is admitting your problem," joked Yugi. They all laughed, besides Joey, about to explode from embarassment.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Poor Joey, lost to a girl, again ;_;  
Joey : Leave me alone! I couldn't concentrate!  
Me : Because you like her?  
Joey : .........................NO!  
Yami Me : Joey, it's okay to like someone, but you better tell her before my alter ego makes her fall in love with Duke or Bakura MUAHAHA.  
Joey : L_L Who cares! I don't like her! ...wait...NO, SHE CAN'T LIKE DUKE OR BAKURA! WAIT! YOU EVIL SATANIC  
Me : EVIL SATANIC WHAT???!!!  
Joey : ^.^; Nothing your high almighty authorness.  
Me : n.n that's a good Joey! 


End file.
